HeroPad Challenges
The Heropad is a new feature on Herofactory.com where you can enter the codes from your Hero Factory Canisters (located under the lid) and get rewards like the Creep Crushers game. Challenges become available over time, these will test you with which you can get awards. Your friends can view them. Challenges Challenge 1: Speed Building ‘’’January 4, 2011’’’ How fast are you at building a Hero? Take the challenge and time yourself. Furno 2.0 needs to be assembled as quickly as possible - make sure to put everything in the right place, or you'll get a time penalty! The speed building challenge is self-explanatory in that you must memorize the pieces used to build Furno 2.0 and rebuild him. Your score, based on how quickly you can put his pieces together, determines whether you get a gold, silver, or bronze award. Whether these awards affect future challenges are unknown as of yet. "Speed Building" is accompanied with a fully animated cutscene of Zib and Stormer demonstrating several speed building prototypes to go with the new 2.0 Hero Armor. Using the voice cast and personalities based on the Hero Factory FM continuity, rather than those used in the movie, it shows Zib with a British accent constantly messing up the building process on Stormer 2.0 (much to his dislike). Challenge 2: Weapon Design January 17, 2011 Design your own Hero Factory weapon! Draw, build, paint, or otherwise create your own image of a Hero (or villain) weapon. Upload it here and check the gallery in a day or two! The weapon design challenge has no cut scene, as of yet, and allows the viewer to present a picture of his or hers' own drawing, painting or building of a HF device. How your picture will be used in the 'challenge' has yet to be determined. Challenge 3: Show your moves! March 8, 2011 A hero must always be ready for an emergency. This training program is Stormer 2.0 tested and approved, and now it's your turn to stretch, duck, flex, wiggle, and jump to dodge objects and unpredictable elements. Just as the above description states, the challenge this time is to have Furno 2.0 dodge just as many objects under a certain period of time. Just like the first HeroPad Challenge, this exercise begins with a cutscene between Zib and Stormer. Much to Zib's annoyance, Stormer keeps dodging everything that is thrown at him. While the cutscene promises a really fun revenue of dodging techniques, the controls however are difficult to use. There are two pairs of separate buttons to dodge left and right, on being just moving your torso away or moving your leg up to let the objects pass behind you. Also the HeroPad itself tends to freeze throughout nearly the entire game (especially after making it past one minute) making dodging in general harder to do. Now starting date, March 10th 2011, the screen lagging problem is fixed though the exercise has increased in speed greatly. This time the dodging is difficult but not unfairly so. It is interesting to note that the objects being tossed your way are all old LEGO toy parts. Some of them being Kanohi masks from BIONICLE or helmets from LEGO STAR WARS. Because of the variation in sizes this also makes dodging more difficult to determine when to make your character move in which direction. Overall, a fun idea but a little hard to work with since it's in the HeroPad itself. Category:2011 Category:HeroPad Category:Games Category:Hero Factory.com Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Media